Back to Fortuna
by diaclover269
Summary: Dante comes home to fine a surprise on his door step.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! :D I'm new at this whole thing so please be nice but hey any feedback to help me out on this is good feed back. Thank you for understanding and I'll update as often as I can

* * *

It has been at least 6 months since the Fortuna incident and Dante was completely and utterly bored. He missed Nero who was left behind, he missed the fireball a lot and wanted nothing more than to go back to Fortuna and take him from that little red headed bitch.

"Do you miss him that badly?" Lady sighed putting her feet on the dash board.

They had just gotten finished with a job just on the outskirts of the city, they are in Dante's car headed back to Devil May Cry.

"What!? Hell no why would I miss that brat." Dante scoffed

"Listen I'm not going to sit here and give you love advice but maybe you should call him." Lady said

_Oh yea that's a grand fucking idea and then what do I say when he picks up, hey buddy how ya been I just wanted to call cuz I missed ya. _Dante cursed himself in his head, the last thing he wanted to do was give the hot head a another reason to hate him. As they pulled up to the office Lady got out and then froze before walking up the steps.

"Hey Dante ….. Remember how I said you should call him…yea well I take that back." She said as she was looking at something.

"What why?" He asked surprised , getting out of the car

"Because he's right here." As the words left her mouth Dante came flying around the car.

As soon as he saw the white hared kid he felt happy and excited all at the same time but it was short lived when the smell of blood hit his nose, he ran to Nero's side and picked him up and kicked the door in, he swiftly walked over to the couch and laid the teen down taking off his coat and shirt that were soaked from the rain. As soon as he took the black shirt off he saw bruises and cuts but there was a long gash in his side that caught his attention. _What the hell happened after I left_, Dante asked himself.

"Lady go get the kit from the bathroom." Lady nodded and dashed up the stairs.

She came back and handed him the kit and Dante quickly got to work wiping him down, by the time he was done getting all the wet and dried blood off Nero's demon blood kicked in healing his wounds. Dante wrapped the gash on Nero's side, afraid it would take awhile for the gash to heal.

"I wonder what happened?" Lady asked peeking over Dante's shoulder and down at the boy.

"Who knows…but for now lets let the kid sleep." Dante sighed, he wondered to a near by closet and took out two blankets and covered the kid up.

* * *

Nero slowly woke up in an unfamiliar place, weapons hung on the wall, a pool table on one side of the room and a desk with a chair on the other. The whole place was mess and trash was pilled in a corner that looked like it's been there for about 3 months. Nero slowly sat up, trying to move his stiff body which has also healed after a nights rest. He stood and looked around the room trying to figure out who had taken him in when he blacked out in an alleyway.

"Hey kid feeling better?" a voice behind him sounded

Nero turned and hissed as pain went threw his body, he focused his eye's to see who it was and his eyes widened at the sight of a white haired man only wearing black pants and leaning over the rail upstairs.

"What luck I have." Nero said rolling his eyes

"What good luck you have is what you mean." Dante smirked

"I was thinking more along the lines of bad luck." Nero smiled back_  
_

* * *

So there's the first chapter I didn't know if it should be longer or not so after the feedback I'll make the chapters longer or short and thanks to all who read and review. :D! See ya soon people!


	2. Chapter 2

Thx everyone who reviewed it means a bunch to me and so hear i is chapter 2 :D Hugs to everyone who reads and also reviews :D

* * *

_ Great of all the places in this damn city I just had to bleed out on Dante's doorstep…fucking grand. Those damn people in Fortuna can kiss my ass, I didn't do anything and yet I get attacked by a mob full of humans in the city and Kyrie was in the mob_, Nero was yelling at himself in his head.

"Looks like you healed just fine." A female voice sounded behind him

Nero carefully turned around to see a mismatched eye color girl with a missile launcher on her back.

The first thing Dante noticed about Nero was the fact that as soon as he saw Lady he hid his Devil Bringer, which made him a little sad and angry. Dante thought that after the whole Savoir incident that people in Fortuna would think more highly of the fireball but he assumed wrong.

"So kid what brings you to my door step?" Dante asks interrupting the conversation between the two.

"Well I kinda need a place to stay and a job." Nero mumbled looking at the floor.

_Too cute for words_, Dante thought to himself as he saw the teen who was clearly not good at asking for help.

"Alright you can stay here but on one condition…you tell me what the hell happened in Fortuna." Dante said walking down the stairs.

* * *

Nero sunk back down on the couch, he barely knew what happened himself. He just gotten a call form the Order about some demons around the outer walls of the city, so he went to take care of it and when he came back there was a mob there with swords and guns. But the swords weren't normal they stopped demons from healing, after trying to reason with the basterds one managed to get a cheap shot in and a sword connected with his side. After that he stole a bike and managed to sneak on the boat to get across and then he remembered seeing a sign that said Capulet City, his demon must have took over from there.

"There's not much to say, to sum it up a group of people came at me with guns and swords and one managed to get lucky." Nero responded, he honestly didn't want to ask Dante for help just because worried that the cocky ass didn't like him.

Truth be told in the 6 months that Dante left he felt a little lost and a lone but there was no way in hell he was going to say that out loud cuz he didn't want to give the old man something else to tease him bout.

"you mean to tell me a bunch of humans got the upper hand on you." Dante smirked, but underneath wanted to go to the city and hurt a few people. "Alright you can stay here but you pay half when you start taking some missions."

"Thanks a bunch." Nero smiled and damn near blinding Dante

"upstairs second door on the right." Dante said

Nero nodded and went up and into the room closing the door behind him. Dante sighed, great not only was the kid in the same city as he was but now the same house this was going to be difficult for him but never the less Dante was more than excited to have hot head hear.

* * *

"Your oozing with happiness….it's disgusting." Lady snorted

"Do you come here to give me a job or just to bug the fuck outta me?" Dante asked coldly

"yea what ever, have fun playing house with your new wife." Lady smiled and headed toward the door also smiling when she heard Dante growling at her.

Damn woman just didn't know when to stop, he sat down at the desk propping his feet up. He herd a door open and Nero came back down and sat on the couch.

"Ok rules." Dante said "Food will consist of pizza nothing else also you are not to wrap your arm." Dante said as he noticed the kid had wrapped it.

"Pizza? You can't be serious." Nero said ignoring the 2nd term "Your going to die of a heart attack old man, shouldn't you be drinking prune juice or something."

"Har-fucking-har, my house my rules." Dante replied dryly "So why did you start wrapping your arm again?"

"I thought people would accept my arm after I saved there city and their asses but they just judged me more and some saying that it was my fault in the first place." Nero said staring down at his arm with a sad expression.

Great now Dante's inner demon was growling, though he agreed with the demon; those damn people and the way they fucking think. He be damned if he ever let Nero go back to the god forsaken place.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 2 is done, chapter 3 will be up in the next day or two XD Please review thx and see ya next time! :D


	3. Chapter 3

OK so this was actually really hard to write because i didn't want to jump into the action so I'm slowly getting to it :DD Any who have fun reading!

* * *

"Hey old man is ok if use the shower?" Nero asked from the couch

"Yea, you didn't need to ask kid." Dante replied, slightly shocked that the kid asked

"I had make sure you have one and hopefully it works." Nero snorted and walked up the stairs.

Dante heard the kid shuffling around up stairs, then he heard the water turn on and imminently his thoughts went straight to the gutter. He had images of Nero's naked body drenched with water, scrubbing himself to get clean. In that moment Dante smashed his head as hard as he could against the desk without breaking it, he slowly leaned back in the chair and looked at the small crack in the desk._ Damn it all to hell get a grip you love struck moron, how the hell can you be already thinking about that stuff when he just got here, for god sake you'll jump the kid before the weeks over, _Dante said scolding himself in his head

* * *

Nero got out of the shower and realized that he had no clothes to wear, and for the next five minutes mentally fought with himself if he should as Dante if he could barrow some clothes. Finally he opened the door and then for the next minute before he called down and wrap a towle around him.

"Hey Dante!" he hollered

"Yea?" he called back

"Can I barrow some of your clothes?" He asked

He heard something crash to the floor with a loud bang and in a flash of red saw Dante sprint up and into his room in the next one or two minutes he heard bangs, crashes and thuds form the room. Then Dante stepped out from the door and walked over and handed Nero black sweats and a white tank top. Nero was about to close the door a red dot of blood on Dente's forehead, Nero opened the door and wiped the spot away.

"Why do you have a speck of blood on your head?" he asked Dante

He stood there for a moment but there was no reply from Dante, he looked up to see the older slayer staring at him.

'Hey old man, snap out of it!" Nero said snapping his fingers in front of the man's face

* * *

"Huh?.. oh um I-" that's when the phone rang and Dante thanked whatever great spirit made this happen. "Devil May Cry speak."

"You got a job." Lady said wasting no time

"K, where?." Dante jotted down the address "Kid I got a job I'll be back soon don't break anything of mine."

"Bite me old man!" Dante heard Nero yell with a slight growl in his voice

Dante smiled to himself like an idiot and grabbed his weapons and headed for the address lady gave him

* * *

Yea next chapter will be a lot better XD not that I didn't like this chapter but the next one's going to be fun! OK review please and thank you. OH! also those who reviewed I give you my thanks! I really forgot about the sundais but I will mix that in and thank you for the comment about the typo's, I take all of your reviews into consideration and I thank you all from my heart. :D K til next time, see ya people soon!


	4. Chapter 4

_HI! :D Chapter 4 now this was a lot of fun to write XD ENJOY!_

* * *

_Damn, I thought this was only going to take an hour or two but no Lady forgot to fucking tell me that there was a whole fucking nest._ Dante was now heading back to Devil May Cry mad that he had to leave Nero there for at least 5 hours and now it was 3 in the morning. He parked his car and opened the double doors quietly so he wouldn't wake the sleeping teen in his room, he is stunned to see Nero. He was asleep on the couch and still had the TV remote in his hand and was slumped over against the arm. Dante walked and hung Rebellion on the wall and put Ebony and Ivory on his desk, he then walked over to Nero and carefully took the remote from his human hand and frowned at the fact Nero still had his Devil Bringer wrapped.

Dante took a deep breath and finally picked Nero up and slowly so he wouldn't wake the hot head up walked up the stairs. The last thing he wanted was the fireball to wake up and connect his Devil Bring to Dante's face, because it hurts really bad almost as bad as getting shot in the head. As he was walking up the steps Nero shifted and moved to start nuzzling Dante's neck. Dante froze and looked down at the teen after what seemed like a life time to Dante, Nero finally calmed down and rested his just below Dante's chin.

Dante buried his nose in Nero's hair and inhaled deeply, making mental notes of the teens scent. Dante's inner demon started to purr and tried to encouraged Dante to just take Nero to his bed and snuggle with the teen. Ignoring the demon Dante opened Nero's bedroom door and laid the teen down on the mattress covering him up and then made his way to his own room. He collapsed on his bed and let out a deep sigh,_ damn it all if he didn't jump the teen then he was sure as hell his inner demon would._

Nero woke up confused and lost he didn't remembered that he fell asleep down stairs then he realized that Dante carried him and a blush over came Nero's face. He got up and went down stairs and into the kitchen only to find that there was only pizza, beer and strawberries in the fridge.

"Told you kid." Nero spun around quickly to see Dante leaning against the kitchen door frame

"You really need more verity in your life ya old bat." Nero scoffed turning to get a glass and fill it up with water.

"No thank you." Dante said taking a beer out of the fridge.

"Whatever, I'm going to take a shower old man." Nero put the glass in the sink and walked away.

Dante sighed and went to the desk and sat down, I hope Lady or Trish call with a job, Dante said wanting to take his sexual frustration and kill a demon with it. The phone rang making Dante jump and his hand flew out and caught the phone much like a snake snatches a mouse.

"Devil May Cry, talk." Dante said

"We will take him back." The male voice said

"Huh? Who?….Who the hell is this?" Dante said confused

"We will take Nero back and rip off his demon arm, kill him slowly and use his arm to open the gate." the man said laughing

Dante stood up and smashed his fist against the desk, "I swear to god I don't know you but if you so much as breath in his direction I won't hastate to rip your throat out in the blink of an eye." Dante growled

The voice laughed and hung up, Dante sat back down breathing to clam himself so he won't trigger. His inner demon wanted nothing more than to find this ass and rip him limb from limb, he be damned if he let anyone harm Nero.

* * *

OK shout out to SirenaLoreley and to all those who have commented on my story, thank you so much you have no idea how much it means to me T.T I'm so happy!...ANY WHO! I hope you liked it Please review and well...that's it See ya people soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took me longer than I thought cuz i had no clue what i was going to type...BUT! here is chapter 5 XD ENJOY!

* * *

Dante sat there, in his chair thinking about what just occurred and was wondering what the hell that person meant by "the gate?"_ I wonder if I were to ask Nero if he would tell me….hell, most likely not, he barely talks about his daily life so he's sure as hell not going to talk about Fortuna_, Dante thought tapping his fingers against his desk while resting his head in his other palm. He heard the door to the bathroom open and the sound of Nero's footsteps soon followed suit. He watched as the kid made his way to the kitchen still drying his hair with the towel, then he came back with a beer in his hand and sat down on the couch. His jeans that he wore were a little longer than his legs and walked on the back of them, the jeans looked worn out a faded indicating to Dante that they belonged to him. _Should I ask him? I mean the worst he could do is either punch me with his Devil Bringer or shoot me in the head_, Dante let out a long sigh…_well he goes nothing_.

"Hey kid can I ask you something?" Dante said hoping to get an answer.

"Yea sure, shoot." Nero said taking a drink of beer.

"Well first of all, your underage so you shouldn't be drinking." Dante smirked and Nero flipped off him while taking a big gulp from the can.

"OK now for the real question….I got a call today from some stranger saying something about taking you back and using your arm to open the gate….do you know anything about that?" as Dante talked he saw Nero stiffen and his eyes grew wide with shock.

They sat there for a couple minutes in silence all the while Dante was watching Nero's face as fear soon appeared on his face but was suddenly gone and replaced with a dull feature.

"I..I don't know what your talking about." Nero said trying to lie but his voice was dripping with fear.

"Nero." Dante said his name to get the kid's attention "don't lie Nero, tell me what happened."

"It's not important." Nero mumbled looking at the floor.

"It's pretty damn important if their going to kill you for it!." Dante yelled, his voice laced with anger making Nero flinch.

Nero just sat there with a blank look on his face, staring at the floor. Dante didn't know if he should keep talking or wait until Nero would say something, finally getting annoyed Dante got up and sat next to Nero who scooted away from him a little bit.

"Nero listen." Dante said in a softer tone "I'm not going to sit hear and yell at you or judge you for what others want to do….I just want to help you but in order for me to do that you have talk to me kid."

"You've gone soft old man." Nero joked sadly "…I don't know much but when that mob attacked me the yelled and kept saying "get his arm, get his arm it's the only way to bring him back.""

"Bring him back?…bring who back?" Dante said thinking out loud but Nero just shook his head "well don't worry kid, as long as I'm hear you got nothing to worry about." Dante ruffled Nero's hair.

"OK…enough of that let's go out, my treat." Dante smiles.

"What? Go out to get pizza instead of getting it delivered?" Nero laughed.

"No I was thinking more along the lines of strawberry sundaes."

"You mean to tell me that you eat something besides pizza." Nero said shocked with his mouth hanging open.

"Ha ha now go get dressed before I change my fucking mind." Dante said in a dull tone.

Nero smirked and went up to his room, coming back down wearing the same jeans, a black shirt and a blue coat.

"Alright let's go old man." Nero smiled

"Yea yea….and I'm not old." Dante said as he opened the door for the fireball.

* * *

There you co :D hoped you liked it please review! :D chapter 6 should be up soon...and expect a little surprise :D


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6! sorry it's short lol but i promise the next chapter will be longer my sister who I hardly see came home from college and is taking me out. I just wanted to post a chapter before I leave =D ENJOY!

* * *

"Old man you might want to slow down before you choke or something." Nero chuckled as he watched Dante practically inhale his sundae.

They were at a tiny shop just a block away from Devil May Cry, it was a small place nothing really fancy.

"Shut up kid and let me enjoy it my way." Dante said dryly.

Nero wasn't much of an ice cream fan, so he got a root beer float. Which he was say was well made and was amazing.

"Nero, do you have any clue who the hell Fortuna is trying to bring back," Dante said out of the blue.

"No, but I don't understand why they need my arm." Nero said, staring at his float.

"Well we'll just have to beat it out of somebody now won't we?" Dante smirked.

Dante and Nero just sat there in silence, thinking about the whole mess. No matter what I will protect him, Dante thought looking and the kid who was obviously upset by the whole thing.

"Alright kid let's head home." Dante smiled.

Without saying a word Nero got up and followed Dante as he went to pay for it and headed back to DMC. Why did this have to happen to me, I mean I saved them for gods sake how can they just turn their backs on me like that. Nero thought walking down a narrow street, he couldn't believed that a bunch of people who worshiped a fucking devil would turn their backs on a half devil. I mean yea the arm was scary looking, Nero had to admit but it wasn't like it was covering his whole body. Dante suddenly stopped and Nero smacked right into his back and almost fell on his ass.

"What the fuck, why the hell did you stop!" Nero shouted

"Nero?" a small voice said

Nero froze he knew that voice and instead of being happy and filled with joy he was filled with fear and little bit of anger

"Kyrie?…" Nero's voice was shaky and Dante heard his voice also filled with fear.

* * *

Yes she had the nerve to show up at DMC! any who it was ether her or credo but then i was like I don't want him in my story so it is now Kyrie XD Thank you and i don't know when my next update will be it soon! :D See ya people soon! oh Thank you to those who read and review last chapter and this chapter


End file.
